Tom Clancy's The Division: Caleb's Activiation
by Kion the Lion
Summary: A Veteran agent of a shadow agency activated only when all else has fails, a lion leaves his stepbrother when he is activated during the midst of an outbreak that leaves many first responders dead; police and medical staff spread thin and overwhelmed; and Military personnel crippled from growing riots, pyromaniacs, escaped convicts, and a rogue private military.
1. Prologue

An unidentified person (wearing two hazmat suits) opens a centrifuge, takes out one of the test tubes from the machine and extracts the liquid from inside it via a treat pipette. He then turns around, walks forward and drops the liquid on a $20 bill, which is among hundreds of $20 bills, as well as currency from other parts of the world.

 **"Did you know that this Black Friday, you can sleep better-"**

 **"People all over the region-"**

A shot of a huge crowd of people standing in front of a store, all waiting for the metal shutters to be open, and rush in when they are opened.

 **"Retailers are calling this their biggest Black Friday ever-"**

 **"Millions of dollars in cash changing hands-"**

The scene shows many groups of people, traveling to various different stores, purchasing many different items, with one guy paying for something with a $20 bill, with the cashier taking the bill.

 **"Starting a 4 am, you can save big on-"**

 **"People are emptying the stores-"**

The scene then shows many other moments: people leaving New York City on a plane, a little girl and her family heading up a building via an elevator (the girl is the one to press the button), people handshaking each other, touching various surfaces, and their faces.

Back at the store mentioned earlier, people were fighting, tackling each other, and shoving each other to try to get to where they need to go, and what items they want, even if someone already has that item.

 _One or two weeks later_

 **"The flu season is as early as this late November-"**

 **"This appears to be an unknown variant of the flu..."**

The scene shows various people coughing, one guy wiping his nose then grabbing the pole of a bus to hang on to, a group of friends video chatting to one another one (with one of them looking sick and coughing), and a shot of a TV commercial for an antiviral drug that has 'fast and powerful' relief.

 **"...catching many experts off guard"**

A quick shot of a pharmacy with a sign that 'No more Sanitizer' which then cuts to a reporter panda broadcasting.

"The flu is getting worse out here, everyone..." Said the reporter, wearing a face mask over her mouth, with a billboard behind her saying 'DID YOU HAVE YOUR FLU JAB YET?' On TV, underneath her the caption says 'FLU OUTBREAK WORSENS, NEW YORKERS PREPARE FOR WINTER MISERY'

A shot from a security camera in a clinic waiting room seeing more and more people enter, one person coming in with an IV bag and one more arriving in a hospital bed, being led by people in HAZMAT suits.

A news cameraman captures an ambulance racing away, while another camera man captures the chaotic scene of a packed emergency room; on TV, the caption reads 'EPIDEMIC FEARED: CONCERNS HEIGHTENED AS EMERGENCY ROOMS REACH BREAKING POINT'

"Back on the breaking news, leading with unconfirmed reports of smallpox..." a news lady fox says, next to her image a birds eye view of military transport vehicles entering NYC; underneath her, the caption reads 'ARMY ROLLS INTO MANHATTAN AS ISLAND BEGINS TOTAL LOCKDOWN'

 **"A smallpox outbreak is a highly rehearsed scenario-!"**

 **"-and National Guard units converging in on-"**

A quick shot of a military truck going in a tunnel, which has a sign above it that reads 'SHELTER IN PLACE AVOID ALL PERSON CONTACT'

"There's no trains, the bridges are closed-!" One internet vlogger hedgehog explains, as establishing shots show that subway signs say that all trains are cancelled, as well as all incoming flights to JFK International Airport are being diverted.

"Smallpox is a very real disease." states Grazi Dutti, a Contagious Disease Expert from the DCD (Disease Control Department) on an interview with a news station; behind him, the green screen reads 'AMERICA UNDER SIEGE'

 **"...Over 30,000 cases, more than Ebola-"**

 **"There are not enough vaccines-"**

"Let me stop you there!" an eagle (the President of the United States) behind a podium from CERA (Catastrophic Emergency Response Agency) exclaims. "This is not a panic situation!"

A security camera shows a store being looted, with one guy shooting another in his leg and taking his stuff.

 **"An entire American city - locked down!"** a news reporter exclaims as hundreds of police officers from the New York Sheriff's Office march down the streets, all dressed in riot gear.

 **"-known as green poison, Central Park has been converted into a mass burial ground."** Another news reporter states as DCD and CERA workers in containment suits dump plastic-covered bodies in large holes in the middle of Central Park, while the air force's fighter jets patrol the skies. On TV, the news caption reads 'CENTRAL PARK CEMETERY, NEW YORK GRIEVES AS DEATH TOLLS CONTINUE TO CLIMB'

The next news cast shows a bird's eye view of Riker's island, parts of it on fire; the caption reads 'PRISON OVERRUN; RIOTING PRISONERS NOW CONTROL RIKER'S ISLAND'

 **"-gas line leaks, power outages, fires-"** another reporter says as thermal satellite image over New York shows smoke from fires in various buildings, as another shot shows half of the buildings in Manhattan lose all their power.

"We're expecting another night of widespread looting," a rhino reporter states, showing some New York State Police officers dressed in riot gear, with batons and ballistic shields.

"The people of New York are begging for help!" a Zebra reporter, who is standing with a group of people, says in a desperate tone.

"Where were the cops!?" an angry shop owner - who was a Labrador - tells the media, pointing to his completely looted shop.

An establishing shot shows the outline of an escaped convict walking away from a massive building fire.

 **"First responders are either dead or-"**

 **"There are no resources available...!"**

A news feed shows a global map with all major cities outlined; the caption reads 'CRISIS REACHES EVERY CONTINENT, U.N. CALLS EMERGENCY SUMMIT'

 **"We're treated like animals!"**

"It's not our job, we're not trained for this-!" a sergeant -who is a wolf- states before the news feed gets cut off, with the following message:

 _ **'EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM**_

 _ **THE DISEASE CONTROL DEPARTMENT HAS DECLARED A PUBLIC HEALTH EMERGENCY**_

 _ **EFFECTIVE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE'**_

 _A few weeks later..._

? POV

"Ohhhh god what are we going to do? What are we going to do?" My stepbrother paces back forth, a nervous wreck. Since the announcement of smallpox, he's been this way. I tried to calm him down, but nothing will work. As I watch him, all he does is pace, and then when he has had enough, he just runs into his room and cries.

Before I can go in and comfort him, a very subtle chime was rang. I looked down, and I see my smart watch - which has always been completely black - orange. Shining brightly, I knew what this meant... I'm sorry bro, but it looks like I'll be gone for a while.

I leave a note, I put it on our almost empty fridge, and I bolt out.

 _ **When we're activated, we know the situation is bad; worse than anyone ever knew.**_

I run up to my Stash location and I unlock it.

 _ **We're an elite highly skilled embedded agents, and they only calls us when everything else had failed.**_

I pull out my gear: my pistol holster, tactical gloves, go-bag, and bullet-proof vest.

 _We have no rules. We have no limits. Our job, is to protect what remains._

I pull out my two weapons: my MP-5 and my M1911.

 _ **We are your co-workers. Your neighbors. We might even be your friends...or even your family.**_

I activate the beacon on my go-bag, and I sync it up with my smart watch.

 _?: Intelligent System Analytic Computer is activated. All ISAC systems are functional and online._

 _ISAC: report to local safe house for briefing and assignment; location marked on map._

I nod and then I run off, heading off to where ISAC is showing me. How do I know where I'm going...? That's for me to know for now and for you to be informed later.

 _ **We...are The Division.**_


	2. Precinct Siege

**So here are going to be the rules for this story.**

 **-All enemies are Level 34**

 **-My agent is already at Level 30.**

 **-Superior weapons are used in Brooklyn, High End in Manhattan.**

 **-Superior equipment used in Brooklyn, High End, in Manhattan, and Gear Sets will be in at the end of the story.**

 **-All side missions are not present and/or will be briefly mentioned.**

 **Just thought I'd point it out. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **? POV**

So as I'm running to my next destination, a transmission comes in; it's from my commander.

 _"Welcome aboard agent. This is Louis Chang - Northeast section commander of the Division. You have been activated because Brooklyn has become dangerously unstable."_ He stated. I just nodded, even though he can't see me. _"ISAC has updated us with your progress; proceed to the safe house for your full equipment loadout."_ He added, then signed out.

I just nodded again, and proceeded to jog my way to the location that ISAC was showing me. After a couple of minutes, I was finally reaching the entrance to the safe house. That's when Commander Chang checked in with me again.

Commander Chang: _Another agent is in there waiting for you - her name is Faye Lau. Check in with her when you get inside._

'Alright' I think in my head as I approach the entrance, which had a painted circle on a piece of cardboard. I hop over it and head inside and up the stairs.

ISAC: _Readings indicate this area is safe._

'Thanks ISAC' I say to myself in my head as I push the door open. Inside was a fancy looking apartment: high quality paint job, modern art everywhere, a kitchen with a couple of empty wine bottles. Guess they couldn't find anywhere else that's more...I don't know, militaristic or something? Whatever. I look over, and there's only two Joint Task Force, or JTF, officers, one behind a desk with a couple of computers, and another behind what looks to be a stand, setting up. I looked confused, before I headed into the backroom, where this Faye Lau probably was.

"...we're losing this whole neighborhood. Rioters are moving through, and are heading this way." A JTF lieutenant was explaining to someone - a tigress. That has to be Faye. After all, she was wearing the same armband that I am.

"Put your people here." She said, and the lieutenant just nodded. She then noticed me. "I see someone else got the call. I'm agent Faye Lau. Division. Activated at the same time as you; part of the second wave of us going in." She explained as she walked up to me and we shook paws. "I don't know what happened to the first wave, but unfortunately there is a lot left for us to do." She stated. Oh yeah, I heard about that; the first wave of agents in Manhattan - all MIA.

"We don't have much intel, and we don't have the luxury of failure." She continued. "Not with Manhattan under lockdown and Brooklyn on the brink. We're the only ones who are left to hold the line. We're learn more about the situation later, after we rendezvous with the Commander." What? The commander is not with us right now? That just seems stupid.

After explaining a little more to me, she just stepped aside with the lieutenant to discuss some stuff.

After stepping out of that room, I went to a blue box that was on the ground, labeled 'NYC District' and opening it and finding some ammo and grenades, I left the safe house, dispatched to a couple of areas: one was that a couple of rioters stole the weekly food supply from the Brooklyn Distribution Center that was controlled by CERA; I took it back, but it cost me a lot of my ammo.

I went back to the safe house and restocked, thankful that the blue box still had supplies for me. I was then dispatched to a bank, where rioters were holding some civilians hostage, probably to barter for supplies. I neutralized them all - again, at the cost of most of my ammo - and was able to save the civilians. They were very thankful and one of them gave me a bottle of water. I tried to refuse it, but he insisted.

Again, I went back, and restocked. Wow that box has a lot of ammo if I can restock that many times. The JTF officer that was setting up that booth? He was apparently 'Open for Business' and was selling...weapons? For credits? I was confused, and was debating if this was extortion or not. I just shrugged and when I approached him, he had a fairly large variety: an SMG, shotgun, assault rifle, light machine gun, and sniper. I picked an assault rifle (an AK-47) for now, even though my best weapons were already en route to Manhattan. I gave him the credits (which I got from the dead rioters from before) and left.

This time I was dispatched to a compromised CERA supply truck, which had a critical supply of morphine. Once more, I killed all the rioters and contacted the JTF, and they showed up after a few minutes of fighting with more rioters.

I returned to the safe house yet again, restocked, and got set out again: the big mission, Faye said it was.

 **AO: Brooklyn 84th Precinct**

 **Used As: Command and Control Center for JTF/CERA**

 **Status: Under Siege; Compromised**

As I was approaching the area, Commander Chang came back on the line.

Commander Chang: _Agent, get the precinct back under our control. If that precinct goes, we lose Brooklyn._

I knew the seriousness of the situation. I had to be careful, and I had to be diligent. I saw a squad of JTF personnel there in the lot, fighting with some of the rioters. I rush in and get in cover, pulling out my brand new assault rifle and shoot some of them down, quickly. These guys are not that hard. But after those initial rioters, a JTF soldier came on the line.

JTF Soldier: _I'm seeing movement on the roof..._

I look up and see some rioters, with backpacks and what look to be revolvers now. Oh shit, do they have what I think they have?

JTF Soldier: _...looks like they got grenades._

Yep they do, and at that moment, one steps out of cover, something in hand. "Take a deep, deep breath!" He shouts and throws a grenade near me! I dodge the incoming grenade, hear a few beeps and it detonates, creating a small puff of smoke in the area. I smirk and pull out one of my grenades - a frag grenade.

'Fire in the hole, shit head!' I mentally shout to them as I throw the grenade in their hiding place behind the billboard.

"Shit, grena-" They didn't even finish their sentence as the grenade blew up, killing them instantly and sending one of their bodies crashing down on a car. Oof, hope the guy who owns that car doesn't care about it anymore.

Anyway, at that moment I run into the open gates and activate my Pulse (I equipped it from the Safe House from that JTF officer running the booth) and that's when Commander Chang came on the line.

Commander Chang: _Brooklyn Dispatch, this is Division Command. We got an agent coming to assist on the 84th. But most of the entrances are blockaded._

A female soldier came on the line then.

JTF Soldier: _Division? That's the best news I've heard all month. Try the parking garage, in the back!_

Commander Chang: _You hear that, agent? That's your in. Now go!_

The relief in her voice was strong, she seemed so stressed but with the situation happening it's understandable. I quickly ducked into cover, ignoring my commander, as I saw rioters running to me and - hold on, is one running towards me with a baseball bat!? Well yeah he was; he's lost his mind.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he ran towards me, before getting shot down. Never bring a baseball bat to a gunfight.

As I moved up, alongside with the JTF more rioters - including the baseball bat freaks - showed up. I took them down as quickly as possible. I finally killed the last one for now, and ran out of ammo for my assault rifle. Thankfully, right next to the garage there's another ammo box - yellow this time, and it didn't have any grenades.

I proceed to enter the underground garage, eliminating the two waves of rioters that try to attack me. I got shot and hit a couple of times, but thankfully I popped a special medkit and that brought me but up to substantial health (cause weird division technology that's why).

I jog up the stairs and through the double doors.

ISAC: _Warning - Hostiles detected._

'Thanks again ISAC' I mentally think to myself as he keep jogging on, activating my pulse again, seeing two figures outlined in red. I get into cover and I over hear them talking.

"This is bullshit." One of them says to the other. "They're no use to us." Huh? So they got more civilians as hostages. Weird place for civies but whatever. The other responds.

"We keep them alive for negotiate. For barter. They're no good to us dead." The second rioter stated. "...not yet anyway."

Before they can say anything else, I chucked a frag in there, and they didn't manage to escape in time, and died.

"Hey...hey!" Someone called. I looked over to see who was calling, and it turns out it was the hostages. And they weren't civies, they were JTF - one Dalmatian and one German Shepard.

"Get...me...out of here!" The German Shep begged me. I nodded, and went to find a computer. The jail cell was controlled electronically so I just tapped into the precinct's database and opened the cell. They thanked me, and I picked up the weapons the dead rioters had and tossed them to both JTF soldiers.

So all three of us headed up to the upper floors, and met with - you guessed it - more rioters. This time, however I wasn't watching my back, so the crazy one with the baseball bat actually hit from behind. I stumbled a little, but then I got my composure back, then proceeded to whack him with my rifle and shoot him to death.

We then proceeded to eliminate the additional incoming rioters and proceeded to the rooftop. It's time to end this. We chased the leader of this gang up here. The sounds of battle between us and his followers will flush him out of his hiding place.

After killing even more crazy guys with the baseball bats and including the ones with the tear gas grenades, ISAC gave me a warning.

ISAC: _Warning - heavily armored hostile detected nearby._

When the boss finally came out with his minions, he was definitely different: he had an assault rifle with him - an AK-47, just like me, with a holographic sight. His clothes looked bulkier, indicating he had some kind of thick armor.

I killed his other fellow rioters with ease, though he was going to be challenging. He obviously had some kind of military background, cause he was using some kind of suppressing fire tactics.

"You'll all be sorry!" He shouted as he kept firing from cover. I didn't want to waste ammo, so I switched to my pistol, which I had plenty of ammo for that. After a firing from cover match between us, he finally stepped out of cover and actually started to aim. That's when I threw my last grenade at him; it detonated, catching him off guard and knocking off a piece of his armor. I then proceeded to dump all my lead into him, which finally finished him off and he fell down dead.

After that I went to examine his body: he was ex-military; the guy was a wolf, and the scar on the side of his muzzle supported that statement. He dropped two more pieces of equipment, other than his AK: a shotgun, a SPAG-12, and a operator mask.

I collect the loot and then proceed to grapple down the side of the building. That's it: the precinct was secured. My commander also took notice.

Commander Chang: _Excellent work, agent. Brooklyn is stable again. Manhattan...that's another story. Let's go over there and see for ourselves. I got more agents with me now, You'll rendezvous with Agent Lau and we'll fly over together. Commander Chang out._

After he disconnected, ISAC planted the location on my map of where we'll meet, and markers throughout the street led me there. Brooklyn is stable now. Next up: Manhattan.

 **AO: Brooklyn Helicopter Pad**

 **Used As: Supply Dispatch from Brooklyn to Manhattan**

 **Status: Operational**

I push the gates open and I look around: I see JTF convoy vehicles, CERA supply trucks, and then I see it: Manhattan. Looks so peaceful from here, but inside, it's anything but that.

"Over there." A familiar tigress appears right next to me. "There's a bar right behind that building. Best whiskey sours in Manhattan." she said, and I just gave her a small chuckle.

"If we take this city back, I'll buy you a drink." She said. "...sorry. I mean **when** we take it back." She suddenly points in the sky. "Here it comes."

I look and I see a V-2 Osprey coming in, landing right beside us. The door started to open.

"The rest of us should be in this copter. I can't believe it's finally happening." Faye said. I can't believe it either. "Let's do this." She said and we both started to walk toward it. I can't believe it either: after many terrible, torturous weeks, we're finally getting the city back.

Commander Chang: _Welcome agents-_

 **No POV**

Suddenly, an explosion caused the Osprey to blow up: it knocked out the lion agent and critically wounded Faye Lau, blinding her for a few moments.

When she finally came to: she saw the scene and then she realized what happened: the explosion killed the commander, as well as the rest of the second wave. She looked over to the lion, and saw that was knocked unconscious.

At that moment, she crawled towards him, hissing in pain a little. She got hold of him around his chest and started dragging him, before exclaiming in pain.

"Ah fuck! My leg!" She looks up and sees a news helicopter, with the name of the news station painted over with the letters JTF. It proceeds to land and then the two officers inside help Faye into the copter - bandaging up her eye, leg and anything else - while the other helps the lion into the copter. It then proceeds to take off again, heading towards Manhattan.

En route to Manhattan, Faye looks over the lion's body and starts to shake it.

"Come on back!" She started shouting while shaking him. "I need you!" But, with Faye panicking a little, the lion didn't come back.

She kept shaking him. "Hey! Just hold on!" She suddenly had a thought and rummaged through a protected case, and pulled out a SHD medkit. She then proceeded to use it on the lion.

 **? POV**

When I woke up, all I saw was Faye, with a bloody eyepatch staring me in the face.

"Come on back!" She shouted, while she pulled a medkit needle out of my leg. "I need you!"

When I finally sat up, I rubbed my head a little, the events slowly returning to me.

"Look..." Faye stated when I sat up. I looked at her. "You're going to be ok. Hell at this point you're more ok than me." She then proceeds to rub her shoulder. "Shit...that explosion took out the commander." Shit! That's not good. With the commander and most of the second wave dead, it looks like we're screwed. Unless Washington activates more agents as reinforcements but with our situation and the situation throughout the nation, I think other agents have got their hands full already.

"We have a job to do. We're still gonna do it...it's just-" Faye kept going, before a JTF pilot cut her off.

"Landing in one minute! You should see it coming up on our right!" He said and then flipped a couple of switches.

We look to our right, seeing a hazy picture of Manhattan: smoke coming up and a couple of fires burning in some buildings. It was more than hectic...it was chaotic.

I then see Faye to pull out a pistol - an M9 - and check its magazine.

"Found out a little more about the first wave: they're all either dead or MIA. So this is up to us." Faye suddenly stated as we were 'enjoying' the view. "This is why we need to get it together. Right. Now."

"JTF 6-8 to Hudson, visual tower...yeah, two Division agents on board. That explosion was their ride in...ok clear to land. JTF 6-8" The JTF pilot said into his headset as he began the decent on the helicopter pad below.

"Usually you need some time to know if you can count on someone. Well we're out of time, my bet is on you. It has to be. I hope to God I'm right." Faye told me as she handed me that M9. I wanted to refuse but then I noticed that my M1911 pistol was not in my holster. Must've lost it at the explosion. So I just take it, cock it, and put it in my holster.

Faye gets ready to exit the chopper as it touches down, a JTF paramedic, who was a dalmatian, waiting for her. I help her down, as well as the paramedic does.

"Welcome to Hudson Piers! I'm not sure what you're looking to get out of here! Everything behind this gate is a goddamn war zone!" He told us.

"Who's in command here?" Faye asked.

"Captain Benitez was in charge - he was leading ops in the post office but we lost contact when he left base this morning!" The paramedic's assistant, a golden retriever, stated. "If he's still radio silent by tomorrow there's talk of pulling out."

Oh hell no! We're not pulling out! I did not just survive an explosion and get transported to Manhattan just to pull out again.

Apparently Faye had the same thought as I did. "No one is pulling out we're taking this city back." She then looks at me. "Get whatever gear you need, I'll catch up with you." She said.

"Ok ok I need a stretcher here..." the paramedic told in his radio as I just stumbled along. I walk over to a bench and just...sit. The fighting, explosion and probably the concussion I have is making me dizzy and woozy. And before I know it, I'm fast asleep in a cat nap.


	3. Establishment

**AO: James A. Farely Post Office**

 **Used As: Base of Operations for CERA/JTF**

 **Status: At Severe Risk**

Several rioters were moving in from the street, laying down suppressive fire on the standing JTF squad there. They were behind some cinder blocks, three of them cowering in fear. The fourth one, however, held firm, and kept firing back. He then pulled out a radio.

"We got multiple hostiles moving in from the street! We're pinned down! Where's my backup!?" He shouted into it. After a few minutes of static, and more rioters showing up, the dispatch came up.

JTF Dispatch: _I've got noone to send to you. We've got wounded. We got people going over the wire...I-I'm sorry but...t-there's noone coming! I'm sorry!_

That wasn't the answer the officer wanted to hear, and replied back in the radio, angrily. "I don't care! Anything you got - anything, just send it to us! Hell, get yourself off the radio and get over here! They're breaking through and we don't have enough to hold!"

That officer that was screaming into the radio then got pistol whipped by a rioter who noticed him.

 **? POV**

When I finally came to, I had a JTF soldier shaking my shoulder gently.

"Hey uh, agent." the soldier, a fox, told me. I just blinked and rubbed my eyes a little. "Look I know you're tired and everything, but you have a job to do."

I just blinked a few more times before I jumped to my feet. Oh shit! I forgot: I was supposed to help the JTF with their base or something. Just as I woke up, ISAC placed the location on the minimap: it was the post office in Madison Square Garden. That's when Faye came on the line.

Faye Lau: _Agent, we need to get the Base of Operations in Madison Square Garden back under control; some rioters are trying to enter the secure zone. The JTF are doing their best, but they don't have a leader and they're stretched pretty thin. Get over there and help them. I'd join you, but..._

She signs out at that point, and I nod, knowing my mission. I begin jogging, through the sanitized area, where some CERA workers in hazmat suits are setting some stuff up.

"It's all good. You can head through." they tell me. I nod to them and keep jogging through.

After I officially enter Camp Hudson, I see what could be the last order and safety in Manhattan: several tents set up - some for civilians while the others were for the JTF - all set up by CERA. Patrolling were some JTF soldiers, er police officers, two armed with shotguns and another with an M9 pistol.

I keep jogging through and I see it: my Division stash. I smile as I walk over to it. I put in my code..but it doesn't open. I'm confused and try it again, and again. Still doesn't open. I assume this is Faye's stash. My personal stash is probably at the Base of...Operations. I just sigh and facepalm.

I jog out through the gates, seeing a long line of civilians in a caged area. Probably waiting to get screened and get the hell out of here. I don't blame them.

ISAC: _Warning - now leaving the safe area._

I guess this is my notice that it's ok at this point to take my weapon back out. I do so and begin my run - not jog, run - to Madison Square Garden. On the way I met this female civilian: she asked me for a can of soda, which I provided to her.

"T-thank you. You just made a friend today." She said as she offered me a hat - a pom pom beanie. I tried to refuse but she was persistent so I just took it.

As I kept on running, I see the building come into view: it was rectangular, and had some 'CERA - STATE' banners hanging on it. As I come closer to it, ISAC gives me some important information.

ISAC: _Establishing connection...confirmed - Patched into local JTF radio channel._

And Faye gets on the line at that moment.

Faye Lau: _Dispatch? This is Division Agent Faye Lau, empowered and authorized by Executive Order and DHS Directive 51._

A JTF Dispatch Officer answers back.

JTF Dispatch: _Whoever you are, we're under an all-out assault! I'm not sure how much help you'll *groan* ah screw it! We'll take anything you can give us!...How are you even on my comms!?_

Faye Lau: _We've got your back. Just try not to shoot at anyone who's trying to help. Over._

I arrive at the scene, where several JTF soldiers, taking positions behind some sandbags on the steps, are engaging at some rioters.

JTF Dispatch: _Unit 43? Be advised - you have incoming Division agents as backup to your location!_

JTF Soldier: _About damn time you got us some help! Get them over here, now!_

Jeez, alright. I'm already here. The Dispatch ordered some troops on the stairs and on the flank, while I was taking care of a majority of the rioters.

"Heh a little late to run now!" One rioter taunted at me when he saw me, then proceeded to focus his fire at me. Bitch please, I'm not scared of you, and so I promptly filled his body with bullets.

"They got Alex!" another rioter shouted as he tried to chuck a tear gas grenade at me. I just rolled out of cover before it went off, but get this: the dumbass ran to the cover I was just at, and got caught in his own tear gas cloud. "Ah fuck my eyes!" He shouted, before I slaughtered him as well.

After I eliminated that grenadier, I saw the boss; I believe his followers called him Poole. Well, he had the same weapon as the one at the Precinct: an AK with a holosight. Also had extra armor. So I did what I did last time: chucked a grenade at him, and when he staggered I emptied all my lead into him. It worked, again and he fell. The JTF soldier beside me got out his walkie-talkie. I heard him via ISAC.

JTF Soldier: _Dispatch? The situation outside is now under control. My official report: the Division saved our sorry asses._

I chuckled a little at that comment. The dispatch came back on the line.

JTF Dispatch: _Thanks for the report, Bravo Squad. Uh, stay alert out there and keep it frosty. I'm glad you made it._

I smiled at all the JTF soldiers standing around, glad that they're alive. That's when Faye came back on.

Faye Lau: _Now let's rebuild our base. I finally got some transportation so I'm inbound. Let's do this._

I nod, and walk into the recently opened double doors of the secure zone.

ISAC: _Air ventilation and purification systems are online. Contamination levels lowered._

I walk inside the building and I just see a mess: a bunch of CERA boxes and papers scattered everywhere. I also see three vendors, who are trying to straighten everything out. Seriously...I thought this was just limited to Brooklyn...grrr ah screw it.

Faye Lau: _Agent, we need our base up and running, and we need to show the citizens of New York that they're going to get their city back. Our Base of Operations has potential, but right now it is a piece of shit, and we got noone to staff it._

'You can say that again, Faye.' I think in my head as I keep looking around.

Faye Lau: _...like doctors. There's a virologist who was running a field hospital over at Madison Square Garden but the whole area's gone to shit. With her, we can get our medical facilities online. Without her..._

I walk in the medical wing, and it looks like absolute crap: papers scattered, broken medical equipment, and from the looks of it, only one guy who is a nurse or an everyday-doctor. Hey, better than nothing.

Faye Lau: _The JTF Commander Bentiez, is still in the field and he has gone offline. Bring him back. He'll set up a functional security wing, and it'll do a hell of a lot for morale._

I head into the Security Wing, and I see an empty desk, a poor excuse of an armory, and a couple of JTF guys sitting around, with the look of hopelessness in their eyes.

Faye Lau: ... _We've also got to restore basic services. We need power and the intel the grid can get us. They had a guy working on that - but it looks like he ran into trouble patching us in. Without him it's lights out._

I head into the Tech Wing, and I see piles of unused tech on a couple of tables, a few lights flickering - some not even working, computers that were set up were running into issues, and the generators in the back were not even running.

I walk back to the front of the base, where I see Faye hopping on one foot, with the help of some JTF medics.

"Hey. Bad news - I won't be able to get out there." She told me. Damn that sucks, but I can see why: one eye and one leg isn't proper fighting technique. "Not with my goddamn leg like this. I'll do what I can from here, but it's not the same." She said as she punched the side of my arm.

I just give her a small shrug.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be in the field." She kept going on. "I trained for a scenario like this my entire life, but it's worse than anything we could've imagined."

I look a bit surprised. Is it really that bad?

"You know how they won't let you get too close to anyone?" She asks, and I just look a little confused. "So it won't mess you up when you're finally activated? Well, I did that...and it didn't fucking work." She told me. "I'm attached. These are my people, this is my city. And we're taking it back."

I give her a nod. Don't worry Faye. We'll take it back. Together. Even though you'll be behind a desk, you'll still help.

She leans on me, then groans in pain, in which the medic from before grabs her and helps her up.

"Look, you need to-" the medic starts to tell her, but Faye cuts him off.

"Yeah...ok ok..." She just tells him, just to shut him up.

"they're counting on us. Let's not let them down." She quickly tells me before being led to the front desk, where then I see it: my Division stash. At least I hope it's mine. I walk over to it and I input the code, and to my delight it opens. I take a look and I finally pull out my High-End gear: my Tactical Mk.16 Assault Rifle, disposing of my AK-47 that I got from Brooklyn. I also pull out my moderate-caliber bolt-action sniper rifle, my Model 700 Tactical, and my favorite pistol in my stash; a 60DS Rhino revolver, complete with an underbarrel and a small scope!.

With my weapons equipped, I proceeded to grab the necessary modifications for my other two guns, then I grab my other equipment (kneepads, vest, backpack, etc.) and I run to the back where the *poorly maintained* bathroom is so I can change in peace.


	4. Madison Field Hospital

**So here are going to be the rules for this story.**

 **-All enemies are Level 34**

 **-My agent is already at Level 30.**

 **-Superior weapons are used in Brooklyn, High End in Manhattan.**

 **-Superior equipment used in Brooklyn, High End, in Manhattan, and Gear Sets will be in at the end of the story.**

 **-All side missions are not present and/or will be briefly mentioned.**

 **Just thought I'd point it out. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **? POV**

So as I'm running to my next destination, a transmission comes in; it's from my commander.

 _"Welcome aboard agent. This is Louis Chang - Northeast section commander of the Division. You have been activated because Brooklyn has become dangerously unstable."_ He stated. I just nodded, even though he can't see me. _"ISAC has updated us with your progress; proceed to the safe house for your full equipment loadout."_ He added, then signed out.

I just nodded again, and proceeded to jog my way to the location that ISAC was showing me. After a couple of minutes, I was finally reaching the entrance to the safe house. That's when Commander Chang checked in with me again.

Commander Chang: _Another agent is in there waiting for you - her name is Faye Lau. Check in with her when you get inside._

'Alright' I think in my head as I approach the entrance, which had a painted circle on a piece of cardboard. I hop over it and head inside and up the stairs.

ISAC: _Readings indicate this area is safe._

'Thanks ISAC' I say to myself in my head as I push the door open. Inside was a fancy looking apartment: high quality paint job, modern art everywhere, a kitchen with a couple of empty wine bottles. Guess they couldn't find anywhere else that's more...I don't know, militaristic or something? Whatever. I look over, and there's only two Joint Task Force, or JTF, officers, one behind a desk with a couple of computers, and another behind what looks to be a stand, setting up. I looked confused, before I headed into the backroom, where this Faye Lau probably was.

"...we're losing this whole neighborhood. Rioters are moving through, and are heading this way." A JTF lieutenant was explaining to someone - a tigress. That has to be Faye. After all, she was wearing the same armband that I am.

"Put your people here." She said, and the lieutenant just nodded. She then noticed me. "I see someone else got the call. I'm agent Faye Lau. Division. Activated at the same time as you; part of the second wave of us going in." She explained as she walked up to me and we shook paws. "I don't know what happened to the first wave, but unfortunately there is a lot left for us to do." She stated. Oh yeah, I heard about that; the first wave of agents in Manhattan - all MIA.

"We don't have much intel, and we don't have the luxury of failure." She continued. "Not with Manhattan under lockdown and Brooklyn on the brink. We're the only ones who are left to hold the line. We're learn more about the situation later, after we rendezvous with the Commander." What? The commander is not with us right now? That just seems stupid.

After explaining a little more to me, she just stepped aside with the lieutenant to discuss some stuff.

After stepping out of that room, I went to a blue box that was on the ground, labeled 'NYC District' and opening it and finding some ammo and grenades, I left the safe house, dispatched to a couple of areas: one was that a couple of rioters stole the weekly food supply from the Brooklyn Distribution Center that was controlled by CERA; I took it back, but it cost me a lot of my ammo.

I went back to the safe house and restocked, thankful that the blue box still had supplies for me. I was then dispatched to a bank, where rioters were holding some civilians hostage, probably to barter for supplies. I neutralized them all - again, at the cost of most of my ammo - and was able to save the civilians. They were very thankful and one of them gave me a bottle of water. I tried to refuse it, but he insisted.

Again, I went back, and restocked. Wow that box has a lot of ammo if I can restock that many times. The JTF officer that was setting up that booth? He was apparently 'Open for Business' and was selling...weapons? For credits? I was confused, and was debating if this was extortion or not. I just shrugged and when I approached him, he had a fairly large variety: an SMG, shotgun, assault rifle, light machine gun, and sniper. I picked an assault rifle (an AK-47) for now, even though my best weapons were already en route to Manhattan. I gave him the credits (which I got from the dead rioters from before) and left.

This time I was dispatched to a compromised CERA supply truck, which had a critical supply of morphine. Once more, I killed all the rioters and contacted the JTF, and they showed up after a few minutes of fighting with more rioters.

I returned to the safe house yet again, restocked, and got set out again: the big mission, Faye said it was.

 **AO: Brooklyn 84th Precinct**

 **Used As: Command and Control Center for JTF/CERA**

 **Status: Under Siege; Compromised**

As I was approaching the area, Commander Chang came back on the line.

Commander Chang: _Agent, get the precinct back under our control. If that precinct goes, we lose Brooklyn._

I knew the seriousness of the situation. I had to be careful, and I had to be diligent. I saw a squad of JTF personnel there in the lot, fighting with some of the rioters. I rush in and get in cover, pulling out my brand new assault rifle and shoot some of them down, quickly. These guys are not that hard. But after those initial rioters, a JTF soldier came on the line.

JTF Soldier: _I'm seeing movement on the roof..._

I look up and see some rioters, with backpacks and what look to be revolvers now. Oh shit, do they have what I think they have?

JTF Soldier: _...looks like they got grenades._

Yep they do, and at that moment, one steps out of cover, something in hand. "Take a deep, deep breath!" He shouts and throws a grenade near me! I dodge the incoming grenade, hear a few beeps and it detonates, creating a small puff of smoke in the area. I smirk and pull out one of my grenades - a frag grenade.

'Fire in the hole, shit head!' I mentally shout to them as I throw the grenade in their hiding place behind the billboard.

"Shit, grena-" They didn't even finish their sentence as the grenade blew up, killing them instantly and sending one of their bodies crashing down on a car. Oof, hope the guy who owns that car doesn't care about it anymore.

Anyway, at that moment I run into the open gates and activate my Pulse (I equipped it from the Safe House from that JTF officer running the booth) and that's when Commander Chang came on the line.

Commander Chang: _Brooklyn Dispatch, this is Division Command. We got an agent coming to assist on the 84th. But most of the entrances are blockaded._

A female soldier came on the line then.

JTF Soldier: _Division? That's the best news I've heard all month. Try the parking garage, in the back!_

Commander Chang: _You hear that, agent? That's your in. Now go!_

The relief in her voice was strong, she seemed so stressed but with the situation happening it's understandable. I quickly ducked into cover, ignoring my commander, as I saw rioters running to me and - hold on, is one running towards me with a baseball bat!? Well yeah he was; he's lost his mind.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he ran towards me, before getting shot down. Never bring a baseball bat to a gunfight.

As I moved up, alongside with the JTF more rioters - including the baseball bat freaks - showed up. I took them down as quickly as possible. I finally killed the last one for now, and ran out of ammo for my assault rifle. Thankfully, right next to the garage there's another ammo box - yellow this time, and it didn't have any grenades.

I proceed to enter the underground garage, eliminating the two waves of rioters that try to attack me. I got shot and hit a couple of times, but thankfully I popped a special medkit and that brought me but up to substantial health (cause weird division technology that's why).

I jog up the stairs and through the double doors.

ISAC: _Warning - Hostiles detected._

'Thanks again ISAC' I mentally think to myself as he keep jogging on, activating my pulse again, seeing two figures outlined in red. I get into cover and I over hear them talking.

"This is bullshit." One of them says to the other. "They're no use to us." Huh? So they got more civilians as hostages. Weird place for civies but whatever. The other responds.

"We keep them alive for negotiate. For barter. They're no good to us dead." The second rioter stated. "...not yet anyway."

Before they can say anything else, I chucked a frag in there, and they didn't manage to escape in time, and died.

"Hey...hey!" Someone called. I looked over to see who was calling, and it turns out it was the hostages. And they weren't civies, they were JTF - one Dalmatian and one German Shepard.

"Get...me...out of here!" The German Shep begged me. I nodded, and went to find a computer. The jail cell was controlled electronically so I just tapped into the precinct's database and opened the cell. They thanked me, and I picked up the weapons the dead rioters had and tossed them to both JTF soldiers.

So all three of us headed up to the upper floors, and met with - you guessed it - more rioters. This time, however I wasn't watching my back, so the crazy one with the baseball bat actually hit from behind. I stumbled a little, but then I got my composure back, then proceeded to whack him with my rifle and shoot him to death.

We then proceeded to eliminate the additional incoming rioters and proceeded to the rooftop. It's time to end this. We chased the leader of this gang up here. The sounds of battle between us and his followers will flush him out of his hiding place.

After killing even more crazy guys with the baseball bats and including the ones with the tear gas grenades, ISAC gave me a warning.

ISAC: _Warning - heavily armored hostile detected nearby._

When the boss finally came out with his minions, he was definitely different: he had an assault rifle with him - an AK-47, just like me, with a holographic sight. His clothes looked bulkier, indicating he had some kind of thick armor.

I killed his other fellow rioters with ease, though he was going to be challenging. He obviously had some kind of military background, cause he was using some kind of suppressing fire tactics.

"You'll all be sorry!" He shouted as he kept firing from cover. I didn't want to waste ammo, so I switched to my pistol, which I had plenty of ammo for that. After a firing from cover match between us, he finally stepped out of cover and actually started to aim. That's when I threw my last grenade at him; it detonated, catching him off guard and knocking off a piece of his armor. I then proceeded to dump all my lead into him, which finally finished him off and he fell down dead.

After that I went to examine his body: he was ex-military; the guy was a wolf, and the scar on the side of his muzzle supported that statement. He dropped two more pieces of equipment, other than his AK: a shotgun, a SPAG-12, and a operator mask.

I collect the loot and then proceed to grapple down the side of the building. That's it: the precinct was secured. My commander also took notice.

Commander Chang: _Excellent work, agent. Brooklyn is stable again. Manhattan...that's another story. Let's go over there and see for ourselves. I got more agents with me now, You'll rendezvous with Agent Lau and we'll fly over together. Commander Chang out._

After he disconnected, ISAC planted the location on my map of where we'll meet, and markers throughout the street led me there. Brooklyn is stable now. Next up: Manhattan.

 **AO: Brooklyn Helicopter Pad**

 **Used As: Supply Dispatch from Brooklyn to Manhattan**

 **Status: Operational**

I push the gates open and I look around: I see JTF convoy vehicles, CERA supply trucks, and then I see it: Manhattan. Looks so peaceful from here, but inside, it's anything but that.

"Over there." A familiar tigress appears right next to me. "There's a bar right behind that building. Best whiskey sours in Manhattan." she said, and I just gave her a small chuckle.

"If we take this city back, I'll buy you a drink." She said. "...sorry. I mean **when** we take it back." She suddenly points in the sky. "Here it comes."

I look and I see a V-2 Osprey coming in, landing right beside us. The door started to open.

"The rest of us should be in this copter. I can't believe it's finally happening." Faye said. I can't believe it either. "Let's do this." She said and we both started to walk toward it. I can't believe it either: after many terrible, torturous weeks, we're finally getting the city back.

Commander Chang: _Welcome agents-_

 **No POV**

Suddenly, an explosion caused the Osprey to blow up: it knocked out the lion agent and critically wounded Faye Lau, blinding her for a few moments.

When she finally came to: she saw the scene and then she realized what happened: the explosion killed the commander, as well as the rest of the second wave. She looked over to the lion, and saw that was knocked unconscious.

At that moment, she crawled towards him, hissing in pain a little. She got hold of him around his chest and started dragging him, before exclaiming in pain.

"Ah fuck! My leg!" She looks up and sees a news helicopter, with the name of the news station painted over with the letters JTF. It proceeds to land and then the two officers inside help Faye into the copter - bandaging up her eye, leg and anything else - while the other helps the lion into the copter. It then proceeds to take off again, heading towards Manhattan.

En route to Manhattan, Faye looks over the lion's body and starts to shake it.

"Come on back!" She started shouting while shaking him. "I need you!" But, with Faye panicking a little, the lion didn't come back.

She kept shaking him. "Hey! Just hold on!" She suddenly had a thought and rummaged through a protected case, and pulled out a SHD medkit. She then proceeded to use it on the lion.

 **? POV**

When I woke up, all I saw was Faye, with a bloody eyepatch staring me in the face.

"Come on back!" She shouted, while she pulled a medkit needle out of my leg. "I need you!"

When I finally sat up, I rubbed my head a little, the events slowly returning to me.

"Look..." Faye stated when I sat up. I looked at her. "You're going to be ok. Hell at this point you're more ok than me." She then proceeds to rub her shoulder. "Shit...that explosion took out the commander." Shit! That's not good. With the commander and most of the second wave dead, it looks like we're screwed. Unless Washington activates more agents as reinforcements but with our situation and the situation throughout the nation, I think other agents have got their hands full already.

"We have a job to do. We're still gonna do it...it's just-" Faye kept going, before a JTF pilot cut her off.

"Landing in one minute! You should see it coming up on our right!" He said and then flipped a couple of switches.

We look to our right, seeing a hazy picture of Manhattan: smoke coming up and a couple of fires burning in some buildings. It was more than hectic...it was chaotic.

I then see Faye to pull out a pistol - an M9 - and check its magazine.

"Found out a little more about the first wave: they're all either dead or MIA. So this is up to us." Faye suddenly stated as we were 'enjoying' the view. "This is why we need to get it together. Right. Now."

"JTF 6-8 to Hudson, visual tower...yeah, two Division agents on board. That explosion was their ride in...ok clear to land. JTF 6-8" The JTF pilot said into his headset as he began the decent on the helicopter pad below.

"Usually you need some time to know if you can count on someone. Well we're out of time, my bet is on you. It has to be. I hope to God I'm right." Faye told me as she handed me that M9. I wanted to refuse but then I noticed that my M1911 pistol was not in my holster. Must've lost it at the explosion. So I just take it, cock it, and put it in my holster.

Faye gets ready to exit the chopper as it touches down, a JTF paramedic, who was a dalmatian, waiting for her. I help her down, as well as the paramedic does.

"Welcome to Hudson Piers! I'm not sure what you're looking to get out of here! Everything behind this gate is a goddamn war zone!" He told us.

"Who's in command here?" Faye asked.

"Captain Benitez was in charge - he was leading ops in the post office but we lost contact when he left base this morning!" The paramedic's assistant, a golden retriever, stated. "If he's still radio silent by tomorrow there's talk of pulling out."

Oh hell no! We're not pulling out! I did not just survive an explosion and get transported to Manhattan just to pull out again.

Apparently Faye had the same thought as I did. "No one is pulling out we're taking this city back." She then looks at me. "Get whatever gear you need, I'll catch up with you." She said.

"Ok ok I need a stretcher here..." the paramedic told in his radio as I just stumbled along. I walk over to a bench and just...sit. The fighting, explosion and probably the concussion I have is making me dizzy and woozy. And before I know it, I'm fast asleep in a cat nap.


	5. Lincoln Tunnel Checkpoint

_**OK so I forgot to introduce this into the beginning of the story, but I didn't think of doing it until now. So what I'm going to do is every time my character gets access to a new skill, I'm gonna include it at the end of the chapter, plus a description of what it does (I know this isn't really necessary since anyone who comes here should be a Division fan but I'm still gonna do it.) As of now, here's a list of what skills my character has now.**_

 **Pulse -** **A compact radar that can show the locations of enemies and what kind of enemy they are.**

 **Sticky Bomb -** **A powerful bomb that can be launched from a distance, stuck onto most surfaces, and can be set off instantly at any time after deployment.**

 **Ballistic Shield -** **A military/police shield that protects the user from incoming damage, though the user can only use their sidearm/pistol while it is equipped.**

 **First Aid -** **A healing device that can be launched onto the ground, giving any allies near it immediate healing.**

 _ **Okay now, on with the chapter.**_

 **A/O: Entrances to the Lincoln and Holland Tunnels**

 **Used As: JTF [Closed Off] Checkpoint and CERA Supply Line**

 **Status: Under Siege by Rioters; at Risk of Compromising**

 **POI: Finch (Ex-Military Sniper)**

 **Top Priority: Roy Benitez- Captain of the Joint Task Force**

JTF Soldier: _Captain! We're getting overrun! They're killing everyone in sight!_

A wolf, wearing casual clothing with a police badge on left side and an armband housing his JTF ID on his right, was watching the scene unfold on a monitor while the other JTF soldiers scrambled all over the security room. He picked up a walkie-talkie and responded.

"Damnit if they blow open the floodgates then we're gonna-" He stated but was cut off when the JTF soldier got back on the line.

JTF Soldier: _Captain! They got a-_ _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ _*gunshots*_

The wolf quickly looked on a monitor and replayed the scene, and to his horror, the JTF soldier on the radio got hit over the head with an LMG and got shot in the face with it.

 **? POV**

I ran out of the Base and headed towards the openings of the Lincoln and Holland Tunnels, fighting some straggling rioters and eliminating an enemy stronghold that the JTf had a bit of trouble with. On the way to my destination, Faye filled me in on some of the details.

Faye Lau: _This tunnel is a major supply line for food, meds,weapons, and sometimes reinforcements from the outside world. But we got a group of rioters with explosives trying to blast through the quarantine zone there._

Where do rioters get enough explosives to blast through a tunnel? I shake my head, not even paying attention to it as Faye continued.

Faye Lau: _A JTF garrison is doing its best to hold the line, but they're weakening. And if the rioters blast through the floodgates, the tunnels flood, the supply lines cut, and a whole lot of people die._

 _'Oh that's just greeeeat.'_ I think sarcastically to myself. Faye kept on.

Faye Lau: _We got confirmation Benitez is there, in the thick of it. We need that location secured and Benitez back here at base._

And that's where she stops. Okay, so now I know my mission: kill rioters, stop a bomb, kill some rioters, same someone, and kill some more rioters. Sounds good and easy...

I arrive onto the location where I need to be, and a male's voice comes; I'm gonna assume that's Captain Benitez.

Captain Bentiez: _Captain Benitez, requesting immediate support at the Lincoln Tunnel Checkpoint! These assholes are storming the blockade! If they blow the floodgates they could put this whole thing underwater!_

I just nod, rushing down the rows of abandoned cars and piles of barbed wire, but I got in cover when I saw 5 rioters: one with a baseball bat, and 4 with pistols, all standing next to a gasoline truck that's been lit ablaze. I also notice a canister of gas right next to them. I pull out my sniper rifle and aim for it, hoping that it was full of the flammable liquid. If not, then I'm just gonna give away my location to all of them.

I aim for it, take a deep breath, and...

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

The gun hits the canister, and I'm right: it did have gas in it. It splashed on two of the rioters.

"OH GOD! AHH!"

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

They both were squirming as they pat out the fires on them, as the others noticed me and called me out.

"Amateur Night, right here!" the one who wasn't on fire taunted before firing at me, while the baseball bat charged right at me. I shot both of them down quickly, and pulled out my revolver and finished off the other two, who were still trying to get the flames on them off.

I run past their dead bodies, going through a broken down fence covered in CERA signs and quickly get in cover behind a white van. There were more rioters: two snipers on top of the street signs, and about three or four regulars right on the ground, blocking my path.

I once again pull out my sniper rifle, countersniping the two snipers that were on the street sign. The rioters on the ground didn't notice until one of their bodies fell down in front of them. they started shooting in my direction, so I pulled out my assault rifle and mowed them all down, killing one of them by blowing up a propane tank near them.

I restocked at an ammo box (good god, they're everywhere) and kept running toward the opening. Half-way there, a JjTF Soldier and Captain Benitez came back on the line.

JTF Soldier: _Captain! They're breaking for the tunnel! They're shooting everyone in sight!_

Captain Benitez: _Jesus it's like getting swarmed by locusts. Don't let them through!_

That was when I knew that it was getting bad. On the top of the toll booth, I see two snipers, firing at someone - my best guess is at the JTF - so I climb up a latter on a building next to the booth to flank the snipers. It worked and they didn't see me. On the building, I can see that the rioters were firing at JTF personnel on the balcony at the security room right across from us.

I didn't have time to waste, so I pulled out my assault rifle and mowed the two snipers down. I jumped off the building on the booth and got on the roof of the toll booth. The killing of the snipers didn't go unnoticed by the rioters or JTF: the former which began to fire at me, and the latter waving at me before shooting at the rioters.

I took a few bullets, so I activated my First Aid skill, which healed me for the most part, and took out my sniper rifle and started to take the rioters out one by one.

ISAC: _Warning - incoming hostiles detected._

I saw about four rioters jump down from near the edge of the tunnel, and ran into the open ground, and began to fire at me. I took them all down with single shots.

ISAC: _Alert - additional hostiles detected._

Again, four more jumped down from the same position. They were smart about it this time, and got in cover before I can take them out. So I had to pull out my Mk.16 Assault Rifle again and tried to mow them down with that. After a few minutes they were all dead, and Faye got back on the line.

Faye Lau: _Captain Benitez, this is Faye Lau; we are Division agents, and we have eliminated the threat to the perimeter. I'm patching you into our comms so you can direct support to where ever you need it._

Captain Benitez: _That's good news but we still got plenty of bad - some of those bastards made it through and they're planting explosives on the tunnel floodgates._

Shit! Some must've slipped through while the JTF and I were fighting the rioters that were attacking us.

Captain Benitez: _They're trying to get out, come hell or high water. If those bombs go off, you know which one we're gonna get._

Wasting no time at all, I quickly jumped off the toll booth's roof (inuring myself a bit in the process) and ran into the tunnel. Within it, I see rows upon rows of abandoned cars - some civilian cars and some belonging to the Fire and Police Departments. I make it to the blockade and see two rioters - one with explosives and tear gas grenades in his backpack and another equipped with a sniper rifle.

The sniper kneels down to the grenadier. "You better be rigging that explosive right. I can't be in here no more."

"I told you I got this. There's enough explosives here to bust a federal bank vault so get out of my face." The grenadier said sharply, so the sniper just turned his back and kept watch.

I pulled out a frag grenade and threw it at them. They tried to scrambled to get away from it but it exploded before they had the chance, and killed them both.

Apparently the Captain was watching, as he sent me a message.

Captain Benitez: _Listen, I'm sending one of my guys down there to take care of that bomb. Cover her ass!_

I look up and see a security camera - with the light on. So that's how he's watching me. I just wave to him as the double doors near me swing wide open as a JTF soldier - a female chocolate lab - runs over to the bomb. "I'll disarm this thing!" She tells me as she begins to work on the bomb.

I just nod, standing around for a while until I get some alarming news from ISAC.

ISAC: _Warning - hostiles are inbound on your position._

I quickly get into cover and I reload my rifle, and sure enough, four rioters - one a heavy machine gunner - arrives. I mow the first three down and it took a couple of shots, but the LMG guy got down with my sniper.

ISAC: _Alert - hostiles are headed this way._

I reload both of my weapons again, and more rioters show up. "Great! More idiots! Just great!" One yells out before getting into cover. I shoot at a couple of them while they were in cover but none of my shots hit them. I got back in cover and reloaded before hearing a cry.

"Oh shit! Cover me, dammit!" It was the JTF soldier, getting shot at by the rioters while I was reloading. At that point I mowed those rioters down, and I shot my First Aid at the JTF soldier, giving her some heal.

"I'm gonna need a minute here!" She called out soon after.

More rioters show up, one with a baseball bat running right at as. I kill him and hold the others off.

"Should be 30 seconds!"

 _'Hurry up...'_ I think to myself as more rioters show up. I keep holding them off, one of them being another LMG gunner.

"Give me another 10 seconds!"

I finally kill off that last gunner as she finished off. "I got it! Bomb's disarmed."

I was relived to hear that. Apparently, so was the Captain.

Captain Benitez: _Damn that was way too close! They don't care who they kill to get what they want. Come on up and I'll meet you in the control center._

I nod, running through the double doors that the JTF soldier came from. "Thanks a lot for your help, that was close. Benitez is upstairs, I'm sure he could use us."

I open the secondary door in the hallway, with the JTF soldier leading me all the way to the command center. Inside, there was a wolf, who I'm going to assume is Captain Benitez, talking with another JTF soldier while looking something over on a clipboard.

"Jesus what we got left." He stated out loud as he handed the clipboard back to his officer and then he acknowledged me. "Glad to meet you, whoever-you-are. Hope we can count on yours this time because..."

 _'Well normally I like to introduce with names but I haven't been doing that as of lately, so it doesn't matter.'_ I just think to myself.

The Captain opens up a pair of double doors, entering the garage of the control room, which was crawling with the JTF. "...We got a big fight on our hands." He continued.

AS soon as we walked in, they all stood at attention to us. "Listen up! We got good news and we got bad news! Looks like we got Division agents as backup, but these guys out there, they just won't-"

And at that moment, the garage bay doors blew open, leaving a gaping hole with rioters swarming the area. The JTF quickly responded and opened fire at the rioters, attempting to defend the place. I joined them as quick as they showed up.

"And there's your goddamn bad news!" He yells at us before running back into the control room, picking up a walkie-talkie. ""All stations, all stations: rioters have breached the control room! Let's finish this!"

One of the rioters was ANOTHER LMG guy, except he was more like Hutch from the Field Hospital so he was going to be a little more difficult to deal with. After taking out the other rioters we (the JTF and I) could focus on the LMG rioter.

It took a bit of time, and a lot of ammo, but we got him down finally! And as if on cue, three snipers showed up (all three on the toll booth again) with one baseball bat and one regular on the ground. I took out the two on the ground first (they didn't stand the chance) and then got my sniper out and began to shoot at the snipers.

The snipers were stubborn this time, but I couldn't get close enough without getting shot so I had to keep my distance. Through all three of them ended up dead because of some stupid mistakes they made, it was costing us time: the sun was starting to set, and the JTF soldiers were looking tired. I, however, am not even feeling tired, there's just too much adraeline pumping through me.

Faye then came on the line.

Faye Lau: _Looks like your playmates have a sniper position ahead. Keep your eyes open._

ANOTHER sniper!? How many rioters are trained for sniping here!? Whatever, I brush off the annoying feeling growing in my stomach and rush into cover. On the opposite side of me, I see a final sniper. His clothes looked a little more bulky and his sniper didn't look like the others, so I'm guessing this is the big boss. On the ground I see five other rioters running towards me, but they haven't noticed me.

I took the time and tried to snipe at the leader; I hit him straight in the head but it didn't seem to kill him. Fuck he must be wearing some kind of protective mask. He obviously noticed me, and so did the others, so they began to fire at me.

I barely managed to dodge the sniper's bullet, which happened to be an Class-A sniper bullet. Where do people manage to get this kind of ammo!? Anyway, I manage to hit him several more times in the head, again not doing anything significant, but enough to spook him to jump down behind the trailer truck.

I focused more on the rioters in front of me, eliminating them with ease. With my path clear - for now - I moved up behind another car, closing its slightly ajar door. That's when another wave of rioters showed up. Once again, I dealt with them with ease. I also turn around and notice the JTF was moving up with me.

"Move up on the flank!" One called out to the other.

"Cover anyone who's reloading!" another one called out as he moved up next to me.

I can see that the rioters were getting antsy so the sniper crawled back up on the truck, and hid behind the tires, occasionally peaking out and firing at us. I was about to deal with him, when ANOTHER rioter with an LMG came out of absolutely nowhere and began to fire at me. I got back into cover, knowing full well I can't take on two at the same time.

After a few shots from the head sniper, he quickly ducked back into cover and cried out. "Ahh! Someone do something!"

I look behind and notice that the JTF who followed me began to focus their fire on the sniper, effectively pinning them down. This was great news, cause now I can focus my fire on the LMG guy and took him down without worry. The sniper was still pinned down.

"I can't move!" He cried out again, probably not knowing that most of his comrades were dead. I took this opportunity to flank him. He noticed and unknowingly stepped out of cover as I began to fire at him. After emptying a magazine on him, he looked almost dead. But before I could even reload, a JTF soldier took the killing shot from me. I was impressed by them when his body fell over on the pavement.

The same JTF soldier noticed his death too, so radioed it in to the Captain. That's when he -and Faye- came on the line again.

Captain Benitez: _Agent, my people say the threat has been eliminated. I thank you, my guys thank you, and the people of New York fucking thank you. I'm on my way back to the base with an escort, let's talk when you get there._

Faye Lau: _Good job, agent. If they blown those floodgates, we would've lost a major supply line. Now Benitez can get back to the security wing. See you back here._

I brush the sweat off my forehead, and begin the somewhat long run back to the Base.

 **Base of Operations**

 **Security Wing**

As I walk into the Security Wing, I see Captain Benitez and Lau looking something over. They then notice me.

"Come on over." She tells me. "Captain Benitez even found some fresh coffee."

I chuckle a little as I walked over to them.

"I just happened to have walked by what's left of Kerman's." he said half-halfheartedly. He then gets to the point. "So what we're responsible for is Midtown to Lower Manhattan...mainly because no one can get off this island by now, including us. The biggest problem we have is manpower...or lack thereof."

He points and mentions the map on his table, which was covered in red and yellow thumbtacks. "Right now, we got criminal elements occupying and controlling most of these neighborhoods."

"Rikers, Cleaners, street thugs..." Faye adds on.

"Now I don't have enough people to secure a block, much less maintain order and safety. So basically these assholes are running around taking whatever they want and killing whoever they want because we got nobody to stop them!"

"Which means we get the task of cleaning up most of these neighborhoods, so we can at least get food and aid to the residents." Faye states, and I nod, agreeing with her.

Captain Benitez takes a sip of the coffee in his hand. "I dunno...I mean an area this size...this many bad guys - I don't think you guys can handle it alone."

He needs to review the security footage around here and take a second look on what I can do.

He then looks at me. "I mean no offense, but I don't like the idea of throwing you out in the streets like that."

Faye then looks at him. "Captain, we're prepared to handle this."

The Captain just nods. "Right...well, maybe you can convince the Division to send more of guys like you?" He said, nodding at me.

"For the time being, what you see is what you get." He puts it to him straight and narrow.

"I can't believe I'm just begging the feds to take over my city." He says with a cold tone, and looks away.

Faye just seems to ignore his comment, and looks at me. "Any intel we receive, you'll be the first to know. Good luck out there."

As I'm walking out, I feel the Captain looking at me. "You'll need it." he tells me briefly.

 _ **NEW SKILL AVAILABLE-**_

 _ **Smart Cover-**_ _**Placeable device that can reinforce surrounding cover, improving weapon performance, stabilization, and reload speed for the user and any allies within Smart Cover.**_


End file.
